A cor rosa
by Himitsu no Tsuki
Summary: Tradução!  Com a mão tremendo, Sakura mostrou o objeto branco. Ino o pegou, nervosa, permaneceu olhando boquiaberta para o sinal positivo rosa. Ao olhar para Sakura, esta tinha os olhos cheios de lágrimas. "Estou grávida." SaiXSakura


Disclaimer: Eu não sou a dona de Naruto e nem mesmo a fic, sou apenas a tradutora!^^

Capítulo 1: **One night was all it took **(Uma noite foi o que bastou)

Era um novo dia. Um raio de sol passou pelo vidro da janela e esparramou-se sobre o chão do quarto da jounin Sakura Haruno. Sentindo o calor do sol, a kunoichi abriu os olhos vagarosamente e piscou algumas vezes para se livrar do sono. Uma repentina pontada foi sentida em sua cabeça e ela gemeu.

Fechando seus olhos, virou-se para o outro lado para abraçar seu traveseiro. Sentindo o cheiro misturado de tinta e menta, ela notou.

_Espera, tinta? Menta? _Sakura enrugou as sobrancelhas em sinal de confusão. _Como isso aconteceu? O que havia acontecido com o desodorizador de ambiente de flor de cerejeira?_ Quando um braço passou em volta de sua cintura ela ficou ainda mais confusa e em pânico. _Huh? Travesseiros não abraçam você de volta!_

Com seu coração batendo rapidamente, a kunoichi desemaranhou-se, sentou-se e abriu seus olhos com medo. Suas roupas estavam jogadas por todo o chão juntamente com familiares camiseta curta e calças.

_Não… Por favor… Que seja outra pessoa, qualquer outra... _

Ela virou sua cabeça para a pessoa próxima a ela e gritou.

"MAS QUE DIABOS VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO AQUI, SEU BASTARDO?" Ela tentou pular pra fora da cama, mas o braço de Sai continuava em volta de sua cintura. Além disso, ela percebeu que ela não estava usando roupa alguma e que o lençol era a única coisa que a cobria.

Arrancado do sono pelo grito, Sai abriu seus olhos e vendo-a perto dele, apenas piscou. "Olá", ele disse.

"Ahhhh!" Sakura agarrou a roupa de cama e pulou pra fora da cama. Vendo que Sai também estava… nu, ela gritou novamente e virou de costas, fechando os olhos com força. "C- coloque alguma roupa!"

Sai não respondeu, apenas andou pelas roupas. Sakura esperou, seus olhos fechados com força. _Por favor, que isso seja um sonho! Por favor, que isso seja um pesadelo! Por favor! Eu não dormi com o Sai... eu não dormi com esse usuário de tinta bastardo._

"Sou decente", ouviu sua voz suave.

Vermelha e irritada, a kunoichi virou-se para encará-lo com um olhar mortal. "Como você pode tirar vantagem de mim!"

Inicialmente, ele olhou-a de volta. Então seus lábios moveram-se, entretido. "Eu? Tirar vantagem de você? Está gravemente errada, feiosa. Foi você que tirou vantagem de mim. Eu apenas continuei."

"O QUE?" ela gritou para ele. "Eu eu eu... eu nunca..."

"Oh, mas você fez." Ele manteve aquele estúpido sorriso falso estampado no rosto. "Eu nunca sonharia em dormir com você, mas você foi persistente noite passada. Não se lembra?"

Sakura forçou seu cérebro a trabalhar. O que aconteceu noite passada? A última coisa que se lembrava era engolir sake a pós sake com Ino. Ela provavelmente havia ficado bêbada e...

"Não…" Balançando a cabeça, ela voltou para a parede. "De modo algum. Eu não.."

"Ah... mas você fez."

"Mas eu não tenho razão nenhuma pra isso! Eu sei que você é meu amigo, Sai, mas eu não gosto de você de outra forma." Ela começou a andar pelo cômodo. "Deve haver uma explicação mais aceitável, lógica para isso..."

"Não há outra explicação, feiosa." Ele estava repentinamente na frente dela e o calor atingiu a face da garota. "Gostaria que eu te ajudasse a relembrar?"

**Flashback**

O copo pousou no balcão do bar com um estrondo.

"Mais uma rodada", a rosada falou, sua voz arrastada, para o garçom.

Ao seu lado, uma garota loira balançou a cabeça. "Testuda, você não acha que você teve o suficiente? Você está batendo o recorde de Tsunade-sama."

"Me deixa sozinha, porca!" Sakura redarguiu.

Ino suspirou. "Olha, eu sei que o Sasuke te machucou e tudo mais, mas…"

"Machucou-me? Me machucou?" Sakura soltou uma risada sarcástica. "Machucou é uma narração incompleta. Está mais pra ele ter arrancado meu coração do meu peito, brincou com ele antes de esfaqueá-lo múltiplas vezes e depois o abandonando no lixo." Lágrimas rolaram pelas suas bochechas. "Cinco anos. Eu esperei pelo retorno dele por cinco anos. E quando ele voltou, disse que me amava. Seis meses juntos, uma briga por algo estúpido, por eu estar gastando muito tempo no hospital e ele vai e engravida uma garota. E onde eu fico? Huh? Me diga, Ino-porca, onde eu fico nessa história?"

Com um lamento, Sakura colocou sua testa no balcão. Suspirando, Ino esfregou as costas de sua melhor amiga, de forma a confortá-la.

"O que tem de errado com a feiosa?"

Sakura ergueu sua cabeça e franziu as sobrancelhas. "O que você quer, Sai?"

O usuário de tinta apenas sorriu antes de sentar do outro lado dela. "Naruto me contou que você estava aqui cometendo suicídio."

Realmente, o jounin loiro havia encontrado com Sai no caminho para casa e narrado os apuros de Sakura num tom de voz frenético. Quando perguntado por que ele não podia cuidar ele mesmo, ele havia ido embora em vinte segundos. E sendo o amigo 'atencioso' que era, Sai decidiu ver como estava a kunoichi.

"Pfft, não cometendo suicídio", Ino respondeu. "Apenas garantindo uma bela dor de cabeça para amanhã de manhã. Sasuke a chutou."

Sakura rosnou. "Ele não me chutou! Ele me traiu! Mas você quer saber?" Ela meneou um dedo na sua frente, sacudindo. "Você sabe o que? Eu já estou cheia do Uchiha!" Ela disse o nome venenosamente. "Estou cheia do Sasuke. Ele pode morrer que eu não me importo. Orochimaru pode voltar aqui e levá-lo novamente que eu não me importaria."

O barman colocou outro copo de sake na sua frente. Ela agarrou o copo e engoliu o álcool em dois goles. Enxugando a boca com a mão, pediu por outro copo.

"Não! Não mais!" Ino olhou para o garçom. "Nem tente dar outro pra ela!"

O homem olhou temeroso para ela antes de se retirar. Sakura franziu as sobrancelhas antes de olhar para a outra. "O que você está fazendo, porca? Eu quero outro copo!"

"Não, você não quer! Vamos lá!" A loira tentou levantar a outra do banco do bar. Mas não era que Sakura era pesada. Ela apenas não queria mover-se. "Ugh! Sai, me ajude aqui!"

Sem uma palavra, Sai levantou-se e antes que Sakura percebesse, ele a havia pegado no colo. Ela contorceu-se em seus braços.

"Me ponha no chão, seu bastardo! Me coloca no chão!"

Mas Sai continuou segurando-a. Depois de Ino colocar violentamente alguns ryos para pagar pelo seu Martini e os vários sakes de sakura, os dois saíram do bar com Sakura ainda lutando para se ver livre dos braços de Sai. Era difícil levar uma persistente e bêbada kunoichi de volta para seu apartamento. Ela contorceu-se e chiou e chorou e amaldiçoou-os. Os braços de Sai estavam doendo poelo constante movimento da rosada, mas continuou a segurá-la.

Quando eles chegaram no condomínio onde Sakura morava, Sai disse para Ino que ele cuidaria do resto e que a loira deveria ir pra casa. Depois de dizer para ele onde havia uma cópia da chave no vaso de flores do lado de fora da porta, Ino foi embora. Sai carregou uma Sakura ainda relutante, amaldiçoando-o, para o apartamento. Após encontrar a cópia da chave, carregou a garota para dentro. Ele já havia estado ali muitas vezes, então ele sabia onde o quarto ficava. Ele, gentilmente, colocou a rosada na cama e estava para ir embora quando a mão dela puxou-o para a cama, próximo a ela. Mesmo bêbada, ela continuava surpreendentemente forte.

A rosada, entre risinhos, aconchegou-se ao lado de Sai. "Sabe de uma coisa, Sai? Você é muito bonito... Você parece muito com o Sasuke."

Sai sentiu sua bochechas queimarem. Ela nunca o havia chamado de bonito.

Ela cheirou o pescoço do homem. Quando o nariz dela tocou a pele dele, ele tremeu um pouco. "Hmm... Você cheira bem também. Tinta… papel fresco… mmm, e menta. Eu gosto de menta."

Ele cheirava bem? Sério?

"Eu gostaria que você fosse o Sasuke. Não, espera, esqueça. Não seja o Sasuke." Ela levantou-se da cama e caiu em cima dele, ignorando o ruído de dor. "Você é bem melhor que o Sasuke." Seus dedos traçou os contornos da face do outro, deixando sua pele arrepiada. Por causa do rosto vermelho como tomate, ela riu novamente antes de sorrir tristemente. "Por que não pode ser você? Você já me chama de vários nomes e tudo mais." Ela aproximou seu rosto do dele. "Mas ao menos você não me machucaria, certo? Você não partiria meu coração e o deixaria no lixo, certo, Sai?"

Sem esperar a resposta, ela encostou e pressionou seus lábios contra os dele. Surpreso, Sai não sabia o que fazer. Lógico, ele já havia sido beijado (por Ino, mas essa era outra história e outra, ele não tinha escolha quando aconteceu), mas como os lábios de Sakura emitia um tipo diferente de eletricidade por ele? A língua dela tocou seus lábios fechados, pedindo permissão para entrar. Ele deixou e sentiu como se estivesse explodindo enquanto respondia ao beijo. Suas línguas exploraram a boca do outro e notando que Sakura não estava mais o segurando tão forte, ele usou a chance para segurá-la pela cintura e jogá-la para trás, seus lábios nunca deixando os dela. Ela gemeu e o puxou para mais perto. Finalmente, a boca dele deixou a dela e trilhou um caminho até o queixo e para o pescoço.

"Sai..." ela suspirou, seus dedos prendendo-se no cabelo negro dele.

Ele beijou seus lábios novamente, sua mão acariciando o rosto dela. Quando os dedos de Sakura puxou sua camisa com urgência, Sai voltou a si. Ele parou de beijá-la, relutantemente.

"Sakura-san, você está bêbada. Nós não devíamos..."

"Não!" Com uma incrível força, ela o puxou de volta para seus lábios. Quando ela o soltou e olhou para ele, Sai percebeu que ela estava chorando. Os olhos dela estavam lacrimejando e os lábios, tremendo. "Por favor, Sai. Por favor. Ajude-me a esquece-lo." Ela colocou uma mão no rosto dele. "Por favor, me ajude a esquecer o Sasuke."

Ela estava suplicando a ele. Sai não pode resistir. Ela estava lá, dando-se para ele. Então ele desistiu de pará-la.

**Fim do Flashback**

"… e foi isso o que aconteceu." Sai terminou, ainda sorrindo. "Realmente, feiosa, você não pode me culpar. Nas palavras de Naruto, eu sou um homem e tenho minhas fraquezas. Você estava se oferecendo pra mim e eu aceitei."

Enquanto isso, Sakura havia afundado na cama e passava uma mão pelo cabelo rosa desgrenhado. Ela havia se lembrado agora. Ela havia lembrado o acontecimento que provocou tudo: a traição de Sasuke.

Foi após Sakura ter decidido aumentar suas horas no hospital por sentir que precisava de mais tempo pra ela. Sasuke era muito possessivo e monitorava toda ação que ela tomava. Tudo o que ela fazia tinha que ser aprovado por Sasuke e toda vez que ele não gostava de estar em algum lugar ou com alguém, ele esperava que ela aceitasse ou, caso contrário, a abandonaria. Sakura não queria ser abandonada, mas se sentia sufocada.

Quando Sasuke pediu, não, mandou ela diminuir suas horas no hospital foi a gota d'água. O hospital era o único lugar em que ela podia ser livre e fazer o que ela quisesse e ele iria tirar aquilo também? Ela o confrontou, o que resultou em uma enorme briga que resultou ele levando um tapa e ela, em retorno, recebendo outro. Eles fizeram as pazes após uma semana depois da briga, mas alguns dias atrás Sakura descobriu que na noite da briga, ele foi para um clube, levou uma garota para casa, dormiu com ela e a engravidou. E noite passada, ela apenas terminou. E numa tentativa de esquecê-lo, ela usou Sai. E perdeu sua virgindade.

"Desculpe." Ela sussurrou, olhando para o tapete, negando-se a olhar para ele. "Desculpe, Sai. Eu fui realmente estúpida noite passada..."

"Sim, foi."

"E eu estava bêbada..."

"Eu sei."

A médica fitou-o antes de suspirar. "Olha, que tal a gente apenas esquecer o que aconteceu? Não significou nada."

Sai apenas olhou para ela. "É claro."

Um incômodo silêncio pairou sobre eles. Sakura ainda estava vermelha de vergonha, enquanto Sai continuava sorrindo para ela. O que havia de errado com ele? Ele não podia dizer o quão errada e humilhante era aquela situação? Como ele podia continuar calmo?

Sakura desobstruiu a garganta. "Um... eu não quero ser rude, mas você poderia sair do meu quarto? Você pode usar o banheiro do quarto de visitas e tomar café-da-manhã na cozinha."

"OK." Ele deixou o aposento.

Sakura pegou suas roupas do chão e as colocou no cesto. Depois de tomar banho e trocar de roupa, ela encontrou com Sai na cozinha. O cabelo dele estava úmido e ele sorriu para ela enquanto colocava um prato com ovos, arroz e uma caneca de café na frente dela.

"Para a sua ressaca." Ele disse.

Eles tomaram o café-da-manhã em silêncio e depois ele a ajudou com a louça.

"Bem, feiosa. Hora de eu ir embora."

"Oh, claro."

Ele foi para a porta.

"Sai?"

"Sim?"

"Sakura mordeu um lábio. "Um... obrigada."

Ele sorriu. "Sem problema." Ele abriu a porta, mas antes de sair, ele virou-se. "Oh, sobre a sua pergunta noite passada, sim."

Ela enrugou as sobrancelhas em confusão. "Desculpe?"

Ele continuou a sorrir. "Você perguntou se eu não iria te machucar se estivéssemos juntos. E minha resposta é sim, eu não iria te machucar."

Deixando uma Sakura vermelha para trás, ele partiu.

* * *

Um mês depois...

Ino bateu o pé, impacientemente. "Sakura, você já acabou?" Ela chamou pela porta do banheiro. "Vamos lá, já foram mais de três minutos! Mostre-me!"

Vagarosamente, a porta abriu e uma Sakura com os lábios tremendo saiu. Ino lançou um olhar de expectativa para ela. "Então?"

Com a mão tremendo, Sakura mostrou para ela o palito branco. Nervosamente, Ino o pegou e ficou olhando, boquiaberta, para o pequeno sinal positivo rosa. Quando levantou o olhar, os olhos de Sakura estavam cheios de lágrimas.

"Estou grávida."

Continua...

* * *

Yoo, minna-san!

Há quanto tempo, né?

Bem... eu sei que há meses não apareço aqui pra postar alguma fic ou atualizar "Fotos".

Mas é que eu estou cheia de coisas, como provas e etc na facul...

E era pra eu ter postado essa tradução e outro capítulo de "Fotos", mas mandei meu PC pra fazer back up e adivinhem? Sim! Perdi os arquivos que eu ia postar... como resultado, meses depois eu só terminei a tradução do primeiro capítulo de "The color Pink" ou, como eu traduzi, "A cor rosa".

Então? O que acharam da história? Eu simplesmente amei.^^ [lógico, se não, não teria tido o trabalho de pedir pra caithzadz deixar que eu traduzisse...]

Mereço review? *-* pls

O que vocês acharam da tradução?*-*

P.S.: Vou traduzir as reviews para o inglês e enviar para a autora, ok?


End file.
